Hey!
by axania chic
Summary: a challenge about being poke crazy and Jack getting tied to a ceiling oh and Teal'c making the General sick


**Hey!**

An: another challenge that I did here's the basis:

2 members of SG-1 go poke crazy Daniel gets caught trying to teach Teal'c to dance to 5's ' don't wanna let you go' dance. Jack wakes up on the ceiling of the gateroom Teal'c gives the General food poisoning after baking a cake Daniel and Sam fall. Daniel lands on top and some-one comes around a corner and trips over them

Phrases

' If you kill yourself, I'm gunna shoot myself and come after you'

' oh sure I'm doing this for the sake of my heath'

' I don't see the logic in folding an egg'

' Give me Pikachu or O'Neill gets it.

This is a re-edit to try and make it longer and improve it.

* * *

" Will you leave my cards alone!" yelled Sam.

" No until you trade," argued Jack.

" No you nicked some last time," protested Sam.

" What is going on in here?" questioned the General.

" Um sir we were discussing pokemon cards," answered Jack.

" What? Oh my youngest grand daughter is into that. What's this?" he asked picking up a rare pikachu card.

" Nothing I have to go can I just have that sir," added Sam grabbing the card and leaving the room.

She turned to Jack and poked her tongue out at him. Jack ran past the General and chased her through corridors. They ran up and down the base, all the way up to the surface and back down to the gateroom ignoring the looks of confusion of the airmen.

Sam suddenly stopped outside a doorway, gaping at the scene within. Jack skidded and stared inside laughing at the same time as Sam.

Daniel looked at the pair turning bright red.

" I was just teaching Teal'c to dance," he mumbled turning off the TV.

" To what?" questioned Jack still laughing.

" Five," answered Daniel making them burst out laughing again.

"Is he any good?" laughed Jack even harder.

Teal'c strode over to Sam and took her pikachu card.

" What is this Major Carter?" he asked looking at it.

Sam cart wheeled over to Jack and grabbed him, locking him in a vice of her arm around his neck. He struggled against her but Sam wouldn't relent.

'_Boy she's strong,' _he thought and tried wiggling some more.

" Give me the pikachu or O'Neill gets it," she ordered.

" Hey!" gasped Jack.

Teal'c gave her back the card his eyebrow raised, confused at the situation unfolding before him.

" Ok guys I'm going to bed now," she announced.

* * *

Next Day

Teal'c picked up the eggs puzzled.

" Daniel Jackson I do not see the logic in folding eggs," he stated.

Daniel took the eggs off him, cracked them then folded the eggs. Teal'c mixed the rest of the cake mix giving it to Daniel to put in the oven. He set the timer for an hour dusting his hands.

" Ok Teal'c you wash, I'll dry hope the General likes the cake," smiled Daniel.

Sam walked into the commissary as they sat down.

" Can you come to the gateroom please," begged Sam.

" Why?" asked Daniel but they went anyway.

They got to the control room and looked out the window.

" Ohmigod," gasped Daniel.

" Major Carter why is Colonel O'Neill on the gateroom ceiling?" asked Teal'c.

Sam just laughed as they went down to the gateroom. Jack woke up when they stepped up and began yelling at them.

" Get me down now!" he commanded.

"O'NEILL! Why are you on the gateroom ceiling?" bellowed the General.

" I'm doing this for the sake of my health sir," answered Jack.

Two technicians walked in muttering about a MALP.

" Can you two get me a zat gun while you'll there please," asked Sam smiling.

" Why Sam?" wondered Daniel.

" So I can kill myself before he does it for me," replied Sam.

Teal'c left the room with the General and the technicians.

" If you kill yourself, I'm gunna shoot myself and come after you!" yelled Jack.

The General came rushing back in his hand over his mouth.

" I feel sick," he murmured.

Teal'c followed him with the cake half-done. Daniel stared at him and turned knocking Sam over. She grabbed him and landed with Daniel on top. The technicians followed and tripped over them going flying. Jack felt himself fall and landed on Daniel and Sam who were trying to untangle themselves.

Fini

An: all done I didn't want to alter it too much.


End file.
